


son of your worst enemy

by MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Davey Pulitzer!AU, Double Life, Gay David Jacobs, Gen, Secret Identity, Secrets, Tags May Change, basically davey is pulitzers son and he becomes a newsie, i think katherine will be here but les will not, more about AU in notes, no set posting schedule, so nothing worse than what we see in the show, this makes it sound way more intense than it really is, violence is for when the bulls come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou/pseuds/MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou
Summary: David Pulitzer knows his father. He knows how cruel he is, how he doesn't care for the boys he employs. So when David needs to get out of the house and needs to start saving for when he moves out (hopefully soon), he dons the disguise of David Jacobs and takes to the streets as a newsie. When the price of the papers is raised, David knows he needs to help his friends, though he is anxious of what will happen if his identity is revealed. Well, however this turns out, at least it will make for a good college essay.----------------------------------------A note: Since I don't have a backlog for this, updates will be more sporadic with longer times in-between. I hope to update as often as possible though, ideally once a month.





	1. Davey's Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So this idea came to me randomly, because I'm a sucker for secret identity fics and the angst they provide. Anyways, the gist is David takes Katherine's place as Pulitzer's rebel kid, and he starts working as a newsie to save money for when he moves out (since Pulitzer won't give him money because he's not carrying on the family business). I'll try and update as much as possible. Please comment and leave kudos so I know you liked it! It will motivate me to post more (and I'm always a slut for validation).

Mid-July saw David Pulitzer once and for all fed up with his father, the owner of the World. He could no longer deal with his father’s mistreatment of his power over the newsboys. David had hated his father’s actions since he was old enough to understand, but that July he decided enough was enough. He’d grabbed a satchel; dressed in clothes that, while still slightly cleaner than most newsies’, would allow him to pass well enough; and made his way out of the mansion. David knew he’d have to remain at the house until he went to college, but selling newspapers would allow him a head start before he could snatch a job at another newspaper.

Walking into the distribution yard, David could feel the eyes of the newsies on him. A newcomer dressed so nicely had to be an uncommon sight. He wasn’t interrogated though, as Wiesel called for the newsies to get their papers. He waited in line for a short while, then walked up to the box and placed down a quarter.

“Fifty papers, please.” He adjusted his hat, his nervous energy needing a release. After Oscar had handed David his papers, he walked over to the side to count them. He knew the Delancey brothers vaguely, and he wouldn’t trust them if they were the only option. He was slightly surprised when he found that all fifty were there. As he was about to walk off, a hand clapped down on his shoulder. He jumped a little, having not expected it, and turned to see who was behind him.

The boy was slightly shorter than him, although David had a distinct height advantage over most people. He had tanned skin and messy brown hair hidden beneath his cap. Like the others, he wore a shirt, a vest, and a pair of suspenders, pretty standard from what he had observed. . The boy chuckled in amusement at David’s surprise.

“You seem new,” he greeted, a smirk gracing his face.

“Yes, that is- uh… that’s- You would be right.” David silently  cursed himself for stuttering. The boy seemed taken aback by the formal tonality, reminding David how the newsies probably weren’t used to an upper-class vernacular. The shorter newsie recovered quickly though,, and he stuck out his hand.

“The name’s Jack Kelly.” David returned the handshake.

“David.”

“You gotta last name, Davey?” That smug look had returned to Jack’s face again,, though it seemed well intentioned. David wanted to protest the nickname, but he had a feeling that that Jack wouldn’t listen.

“Does it matter?” he replied, putting on an admittedly more brave tone . Jack looked a little shocked at his answer, but shrugged it off. That was definitely a good thing, as David knew being Pulitzer’s son would instantly make them standoffish, and the main goal of this was to separate himself from his father’s legacy.

“Since you’se is new, I might as well show you the ropes.” Jack shouldered his paper bag. David did the same, slightly less anxious having made at least one connection. As the two set off, David smiled, seeing a new future ahead of him.

\-----------------------------------

The sun had begun to set by the time David had almost finished selling his papers. He still had one left, and couldn’t seem to sell it. Jack grabbed it from his hand and waved it in the air.

“You heard it here! Victims flee from burning building!” he yelled. An older man walked over and bought the paper, meaning the two boys were finally done for the day. As Jack sauntered back over to David, the taller boy confronted him.

“That wasn’t the headline. That wasn’t anywhere in the paper.”

Jack shrugged. “Sold the pape though.”

“My father taught me not to lie.” He wasn’t follow the advice right then, but David stood by it most times.

“Mine taught me not to starve,” Jack shot back. Things began to fell into place for David. While he couldn’t-- and probably never would be able to-- understand what life was like for the newsies, Jack’s statement made sense. The boys didn’t have a family to fall back on; they had to earn their keep, and if lying was how they had to do it, they would.

“It’s getting dark,” Jack said, looking up at the darkening sky. “We oughta head back to the Lodging house.” David tensed slightly. He’d almost forgotten, in the atmosphere of selling, he had to head back to his house. He’d have to come up with a convincing lie. Why hadn’t he prepared for this?

“Actually, I have to head back to my house. It’s almost time for dinner.” David rubbed the back of his head, anxiousness returning. He saw Jack’s face fall and harden slightly. David was about to say something when he caught sight of someone out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Snyder, owner of the Refuge. He hadn’t met him often, but he couldn’t risk the man recognizing him. Jack noticed him turn and followed his gaze. Quickly, he grabbed David’s arm.

“Run.” The boys bolted, Snyder following behind. Luckily the two were able to outrun him, taking shelter in a theatre. As they caught their breath, David realized that, if he wanted to keep up the appearance of just any other kid, he needed to pretend he didn’t know who Snyder was.

“Who was that and why was I running?” He tried to keep his voice down, since they were in a theatre, so he ended up whisper-yelling.

“That’s Snyder the Spider,” Jack replied at a normal volume. “He runs the Refuge. Supposed to be a place t’ help kids, but ‘e just stuffs as many in as he can so he gets paid.” A look of disgust filled his face, and from what David knew, the look was deserved. His father had sometimes met with the man, meaning David had been occasionally dragged along and seen the cruel manners of Snyder.

Before either boy could say something else, a female voice rang out. “No children in the theater!” A black woman dressed elegantly sauntered in, and Jack gave a charming smile.

“Not even me, Miss Medda?” he called. Miss Medda broke into a smile, and the two began to chat amicably. David knew that this was his chance to slip out; he might not get another soon, since talking with Jack made time fly by, and if he didn’t slip back into his room soon then he would have hell to pay. He snuck out through the side door, and by the time Miss Medda had been called onstage and Jack turned to ask if David wanted to see the show, he was long gone.


	2. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey gets back home to his dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, but since I haven't updated since April, I just wanted to get something out.

By the time David had managed to slip back into the house, helped by one of the few staff he trusted, dinner was about to begin. Quickly, he changed into the more formal outfit his father insisted he wear. Footsteps sounded outside his door, and David began moving faster, nervousness starting to seep into his veins.

“David?” Pulitzer knocked on the door. “You should have arrived at dinner ten minutes ago. Have you gotten so lost in your pointless endeavors that you have forgotten that you are required to attend dinner?” David flinched at the reminder of his father’s disapproval of his wish to become a writer for another paper rather than run the _World_ after him.

“Sir returned later than expected from a meeting with Sir Darcy, he should be down quite soon.” David breathed a silent sigh of relief. Thank God for Nadia; she had saved his skin more times than he could count.

“Very well then.” He didn’t have to see his father to know the disappointed look on his face. “Inform him that I don’t often tolerate tardiness, and from now on he should endure his prompt arrival.” The sound of footsteps receded, and David quickly finished dressing and pulled open his door. Nadia stood outside.

“Thank you so much,” he said.

“Nothing for the sweetest boy in the house,” she replied, pinching his cheek. Nadia, an older black woman, had practically raised him, and she often treated him like her own son. “Mind to tell an old woman why you were out so late?” she asked teasingly.

David blushed. “N-Nothing like that!” She smiled at him, and he grinned back anxiously. Nadia had been the first—and only—person David had told about his being queer. It was a bit of a required thing after she caught him kissing another boy, but she had supported him, and often covered for him when he was out with someone. “I’ll—I’ll tell you later; if I don’t get to dinner now, Father will be angry.” She nodded knowingly.

“Hurry along then,” she said, ushering him out. They both knew how his father could react when angered. David hurried down to the dining room, where his father was waiting.

“You are late,” he stated simply. His expression was dangerously neutral.

“I apologize, father,” David said, taking his place at the table. Years of his father’s scrutiny allowed him to hide the nervousness he felt. “Darcy and I had begun to discuss our thoughts on the consequences of the end of the war, and we both lost track of time.”

Pulitzer nodded, accepting the excuse. “Well, if you do end up staying late again, send someone with a message so that I know.”

“Of course.”

Dinner proceeded in silence, save for the sounds of silverware. Eventually, David escaped to his room. Laying in bed, he could not help but look forward to seeing the newsies again.


End file.
